


one small act of kindness might change Carrie’s life for good

by Victoria_Arouet



Category: Carrie (2013), Carrie - Stephen King, Heathers (1988)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Arouet/pseuds/Victoria_Arouet
Summary: This is an AU of Carrie where the teachers and classmates in her life were kinder and stepped in to help her instead of turning a blind eye. The chapters will be one-shots but will be in chronological order. Based off the original, as well as Matilda and personal experiences in my life.
Relationships: CHris Hargensen/William "Billy" Nolan, Heather Duke & Martha Dunnstock, Susan Snell & Carrie White
Kudos: 11





	1. this might be the start of my journey

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the 2013 version, so Carrie was born in 1997. This chapter takes place in 2002, when she is in kindergarten.

It was September 9, 2002 and Carrie was ready for her first day of school at Barker Street Grammar School. She had barely been outside her own room before, let alone her house. The first five years of her life, she stared out the window watching the cars go by. She had gone to church before, but her mom deemed it “heretical,” a word she didn’t know how to pronounce, and she had once spoken to her neighbor Estelle, who her mother called a “jezebel.” 

Her mother nervously walked her to the door, chanting under her breath as she led her to the classroom. All the kids stared, eyes wide, at Margaret and Carrie. Carrie stood fearfully by herself, speaking to nobody.

It was not as scary as expected. Their teacher, Mrs Dunnstock, was round - *gluttony is a sin* - and had a warm smile on her face, but then again so did Margaret and warm could turn to fiery in the blink of an eye. They sat in a circle and sang about days of the week and colors and numbers. Then they went around and introduced themselves. She got to know the kids in her class. There was Christina, and Sue, and Rhonda and Norma. The boys she didn’t care to learn about because Margaret said boys were sin and Sue said boys have cooties.


	2. they’re all going to laugh at you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in 2006, the summer before fourth grade.

Carrie White had finally convinced her mother to let her go to Christian Summer Camp. She would get to live away from home, like a grown-up, and best of all her old kindergarten teacher Mrs. Dunnstock would be there.

The other kids stared and smirked at her bulky, grey swimsuit. She was not a jezebel, wouldn’t wear the same suits the other girls wore and show her legs and thighs to everyone. Because she had never had swimming lessons before, she floundered about in the lake. Chris Hargensen quickly shoved Carrie underwater, laughing as she struggled. Once Carrie came back up, Chris was quick to shove her back down again. 

Frieda and Norma laughed, while Sue looked on silently, not sure what to say. Nobody dared go against Chris Hargensen. Suddenly Carrie was four years old again and her mother was dunking her head in the bathtub, in and out and in and out. Repent for your sins, little girl. You pray and scrub the filth out of you. She was gasping and crying and then, suddenly, she stopped fighting back and Chris gave up because it was no fun now that she wasn’t crying and screaming.

The next time they swam, Carrie faked a stomachache so that she wouldn’t have to brave the wrath of Chris. She sat watching from the bank, dipping her toes in the water. Thankfully the next activity was arts and crafts and that Carrie knew well. She won first place for her drawing of an angel and she got a cookie to eat all to herself. “Way to go, Carrie!” Norma and Sue and Rhonda congratulated her. That night as she prayed before bed she wished that they could all go to camp or to school or somewhere and Chris wouldn’t be around to ruin it.


	3. i hate to drag you into this but i have nowhere else to turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in 2008 when Carrie is 11

From across the street, Mrs. Horan heard the screams and clangs that the White house had become associated with by now. She was honestly afraid of that crazy woman, Margaret White, who lived in her neighborhood. Her daughter, Estelle, who was now twenty-six and owned a dry cleaning business in San Diego, had told her that Margaret was most likely insane.

Another ear-piercing scream was heard, sending a chill down Mrs. Horan’s spine. She had seen the girl, Carrie or Cassie or whatever her name was, with a bruise on her face more often than not recently, and had been hearing the screams for the past nine years by now... oh god. How could she not have noticed? She thought of her own baby Estelle in days bygone and her baby grandson - he was three now, the same age as when the screams started - and tasted bile. She knew what she had to do.


	4. open your heart, let jesus in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in 2013 when Carrie is 17.

Carrie told her mother that she was just going to buy some fabric, but really she snuck out and took a bus to the Hope Christian Church where Isabella Ross was being baptized. She held with her a bag of baby clothes she had sewn herself from old clothes of hers and Mama’s.

She was scared that the pastor would curse Isabella for being a bastard or call Susan the whore of Babylon but he didn’t say anything of the sort and merely talked about how Jesus paid for our sins on the cross and how we are all God’s children and God loves us all. Maybe she could learn to love herself one day as well.


End file.
